Minor Characters
This page is for minor characters that don't actually get a chance to speak in the story, or have very brief appearance, and so do not have enough information to be put into a non-stub article. Balance Minor Characters Brock Thickstone Jess the Beheader's wrestling partner prior to his offscreen murder. Chancellor Marlow Chancellor of the Legato Conservatory. Craigory One of the Hammerhead gang, Craigory was involved in the fight at the garage. He has since died. Death Man A wrestler from The Boston Live Event. He's an older wrestler, but still very strong, and wears a trench coat, under which he wears baggy pants and a tee shirt with cut off sleeves. He has a skull painted on his face. His entrance music is a bunch of electric lutes, and he has a banner with gothic symbols and a large flaming sword on it. It takes him quite a while to get to the ring. He is probably based on real world wrestler; The Undertaker. Doug Math The inventor of mathematics in Faerun, as remembered by Taako and confirmed by Hodge Podge. Gartholomule The occasional sidekick of Lucian Buttwatcher, mentioned in The Flophouse Presents: Return of the Hogsbottom Three. He's compared to Sherlock Holmes' sidekick Watson and helped Buttwatcher solve the mystery of Jesse Thorn's death. Gartholomule is said to be half-human, half-mule, but that could have been a joke (especially since mules, horse/donkey hybrids, are sterile). Graham Round human man, with a great big bushy beard. He wears trashy wizard robes; they cover all his essential oils but have the word “juicy” printed on the butt. He is 36 years young, an undeclared wizard, and dreams of working on trains. He rode the Rockport Limited to shadow Jenkins. He sounds a lot like Angus McDonald. Graham is his "train name," and Percy is his real name. He is also called Juicy Wizard. Named after @GrahamEnos on Twitter.Ep. 12 - Murder on the Rockport Limited - Chapter 3 (34:54) Greg Grimmaldis Someone who owes Lup a total sum of fifteen dollars, she claims that she "aims to collect". It turns out that the dollar bill was magically enchanted by Lup when she was younger, causing it to be infinitely self-replicating. He owns the Great Grimmaldis Casino, the location of the heist pulled in the Nashville Live Show. Gerald the Catwalk Boy Featured in The Adventure Zone Presents: The Live Boston Stunt Spectacular, Gerald the catwalk boy operates the spotlight from atop the catwalk. He is human and has a voice that sounds like he's going through puberty. Hathaway Redcheek-Fangbattle A halfling woman who is part of the Redcheek cider family and the wife of Jeremy "Scales" Fangbattle. She is Noelle Redcheek's cousin. She loves music, and it forms the bedrock of her relationship with her husband. She is also fiercely loyal to her family and went on a dangerous mission to ensure the safety of her uncle, Darius Redcheek. Hekuba Roughridge Hekuba Roughridge is dwarf woman. She is the estranged wife of Merle Highchurch and Mavis' and Mookie's mother. Jack A man who, along with his daughter June, was brought to Refuge by one of the Red Robes in order to make it safe. While searching for his daughter in the mines, he was killed by Sheriff Isaak, who was under the thrall of the Temporal Chalice. Before dying, he used one last spell to create Roswell. Kurtze An orc youth who the adventurers rescue from slavers. Kurtze was later seen firing an arrow at Gundren Rockseeker and fleeing. It is unknown whether he survived the destruction of Phandalin. He was named after a Twitter user (Scott Kurtz) for whom Griffin deleted the tweet. Leeman Kessler A Bureau of Balance Reclaimer, who died trying to transport The Oculus back to the Bureau. He was posthumously impersonated by Merle Highchurch. Nundro Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Tharden Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. Oriana An Abbess and spiritual leader of The First Monastery. Chose Merle Highchurch to train at the monastery, where she taught him how to use a technique called Parley. Named after Twitter user @oriana_gray. Petrilda A dwarven carnival vendor and fried conjurer who can fry up anything your heart desires. During the first Candlenights celebration in the Balance Arc, she sold fried unicorn horn and unicorn dick to Magnus, although she noted that it was very illegal. Renée Renée the Jackhammer Robot is an automaton that lives in Wave Echo Cave. She has jackhammers for arms. She bulldozes Spider Bryan into a pit. She was named after Twitter user Renubals. Ruby Ruby was Gundren Rockseeker's dog who traveled with the Adventurers on their trip to Phandalin. Is said to look like two butts. Not heard of since the third episode, presumably obliterated in the apocalyptic glassification of Phandalin. Their name was made up right on the spot. After the events of episode 69, is no longer the only known example of Dog. Skelly (alias) Presumably not his real name, Skelly is an employee at Camp Goodfriend. He is a large person who, for his job, wears a costume designed to make him look like a skeletal dragon (but it's really just like a child's skeleton costume from the neck down with spooky skeleton dragon mask on top). He throws foam "fire" balls at camp attendees and can only be beaten by great teamwork. Spider Bryan Spider Bryan is a giant actual spider who guards the Dark Elf, Magic Brian. He was killed by Renée the Jackhammer Robot. Tharden Rockseeker Relative of Gundren Rockseeker, Nundro Rockseeker, and Merle Highchurch. Found dead while heading towards Wave Echo Cave. The Aunt Taako and Lup's unnamed aunt, who taught Taako how to cook, and presumably died when the Red Robes' homeworld was absorbed by the Hunger. Tom Bodett In the Plane of Thought, Tom Bodett is an American author, voice actor, and radio host who has been the spokesman for hotel chain Motel 6 for thirty years. In the Realm in which our heroes reside, Tom Bodett is the only (and every) resident of the city of Rockport. He and the other Toms Bodett perform all of the necessary functions of the town, from taking train tickets to hosing off muddy wizards. In every realm, he'll keep the light on for ya.Tom Bodett's official Wikipedia page notes The Adventure Zone under "In Popular Culture."Tom Bodett stars in Motel 6's campaign about leaving the lights on. Knights Minor Characters Lyin' Jack A children's toy that tells truths and lies in a pattern, and it's up to the owner to try and figure out what that pattern is. Had a spinoff toy called Truthin' Jill that wasn't nearly as successful or popular. Harv A guard and member of The Knights of Tyr encountered in the basement of the Magistrate's house. He was charmed by Tom Collins and knocked unconscious by Troth. He loves you. Todd The Knight Captain for The Knights of Tyr encountered in the lobby of the Magistrate's house. He was hypnotized by Lenny Manolito, and tricked by Tom Collins, who pretended to be the god Tyr, into revealing the location of the Magistrate. Commitment Minor Characters Abbey An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. He is present at the mixer, sitting at table four with Pridmore and Dagney. Dagney An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table four, alongside Pridmore and Abbey. Grey An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table two with Addison and Flanagan. They were present at the final scene in Episode 4, standing next to Addison, Flanagan, and Mary on the raised platform. Jonesy Head of the Do Good Fellowship's Engineering department. Lid An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They appear outside the center of the Berg, standing next to Jamie and Sylvain. Litti An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table three, alongside Sylvain and Jamie. Pridmore An operative of the Do Good Fellowship, belonging to an unknown department. They were present at the mixer, and sat at table four, alongside Dagney and Abbey. Scully Head of the Do Good Fellowship's Diplomatic's department. Amnesty Minor Characters Mrs. Pearson One of Duck's neighbors, a sweet older lady who was formerly one of Kepler's first female police officers. She still has a protective instinct, and constantly checks up on Duck. However, as Duck clarifies, they watch out for each other. Pete Pigeon Wilson's friend who also encountered The Beast in Amnesty Ep. 1. Mr. Tarkesian Another one of Duck's neighbors and the owner of the old general store in town. According to Clint, it's reminiscent of the old gas stations/grocery stores/bait shops found in rural West Virginia. References and Footnotes Category:Non-player characters